


弯道

by Alayawin



Category: R1SE (Band), 南磊
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:47:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22051291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alayawin/pseuds/Alayawin
Summary: “我希望以后只有我能留下痕迹，没有人再能伤害你。”—— 周震南如果他点头，周震南就会正式成为他的搭档，他将对周震南臣服……——赵磊
Kudos: 1





	弯道

**Author's Note:**

> 周震南×赵磊，  
> 提及bdsm，但没car  
> dbq本质流水账  
> 微量起起落落27，焉之34，太少没结果，不打tag了

❤磊磊生日快乐❤

彭！彭彭！吱嘎，彭！彭！彭彭！

7:00 am 滴 滴 滴——  
闹钟响了  
赵磊带着急促的喘息，扶住晃动的沙袋，剧烈的晨间运动让他眼前有些发黑，面包机带着焦糊的麦香味儿，融合着咖啡的香气，提醒着他只要向厨房那里走几步，就能得到急需补充的热量。  
但是他不想吃。  
饥饿是一种自我折磨。  
汗水顺着发梢流下来，滴在地板上，不止是食物，他还需要大量的水分。  
这是第三百六十五天，无论何时入睡，都会被凌晨三四点的噩梦叫醒，赵磊也试图让黑白颠倒，逃离那场争斗，却使身体陷入更糟糕的境地。他抹掉快淌进眼睛的汗珠，转身走向床头柜按掉了吵人的闹钟，然后坐到床上一动不动地发愣了几分钟，又像被启动开关的机器人，目光呆滞地走进浴室。一场热水澡，仿佛让他活了过来，带上了人气儿。  
抹掉水雾，看着镜子中瘦出肋骨的身体，凶狠的眼神，感受着冲着自己发散的，扑面而来的威胁感，赵磊牙缝里都透出倔强。擦干后换上舒适的睡衣，赵磊拿起变硬的面包片，配上不再有热气的咖啡，简单地解决掉这顿早餐，吃完了，洗好杯盘，时间刚过八点，背上包和拳套，啃着一只甜脆的苹果，锁好门去上班。  
他每天都是走路过去，上班地点离家不远，十几分钟就到。门口几个小伙子一边不怎么专心地啃着包子，一边刷手机。  
“快吃吧，马上到点儿，吃不完浪费。”  
大男孩们慌张地站好，对着俱乐部的“明星”教练问好。“磊哥早。”“早上好，磊哥。”  
“早。”  
“磊哥，师傅让您到了去三楼找他。”  
“师傅来了？”  
“嗯，还带着一个小孩。”  
“知道了，谢谢。”  
“不，不用谢。”  
赵磊经过他们，从房子外面的楼梯上楼。俱乐部租了小区内活动中心的三楼和地下室，跟二楼的少儿艺术培训，一楼的棋牌中心做邻居，每天“尖峰”俱乐部的哼哼哈哈，教室里的叽叽喳喳，麻将馆的噼里啪啦，让这栋小楼成为附近这一片和菜市场并肩的热闹场所。  
最早开门营业的，就是赵磊工作的俱乐部，本质是提供散打、跆拳道、拳击、武术等对抗运动培训的私人机构。师傅在这里任总教头，他是师傅的关门弟子，一年前还是自由搏击比赛轻量级里冉冉升起的新星，职业道路因为经纪人的陷害断送之后，师傅收留他在这里做教练，那个不服老的身影再一次像父亲一样给了他挡风遮雨的保护。  
来到会客室门前，望着里面笑的开心，连褶皱都舒展开来的师傅，赵磊意外极了。他看向对面沙发里端坐的人，同事说的那个“小孩”，好奇地观察起来。衣服穿得宽松，看不出太多，手臂肌肉不明显，脸肉乎乎的，顶着蘑菇头，看着年纪也不大。师傅不知道听见了什么，笑得前仰后合，余光撇到了门外，看到了赵磊，向他招手。  
“师傅早。”  
“哎，来啦，吃饭了吗？”  
“吃了过来的。”  
“好好好！”师傅拍拍身边的位置，赵磊坐过去。“这是我新认识的小友。这是我最得意的弟子， 实力能冲击国内赛事的金腰带，要不是——”  
“师傅，还是介绍下叔叔吧。”  
“我？叔叔？”小孩懵懵的。  
赵磊一本正经并胡说八道，“师傅的小友，不就是我的长辈。”  
“促狭！”师傅点了点他的头，知道这是小脾气上来了，不乐意跟年纪小的孩子差辈分。赵磊跟师傅相处一直讲究的老一套，他是要给师傅养老送终的。“各论各的，小友叫周震南，比你小一岁，对散打挺有兴趣，我们聊的开心，他也想感受下专业的培训，我就喊他来，让你带带。”  
“我合同快到期了。”赵磊不愿意在师傅面前提，他工资不高，但老板并没有续约的意思。  
师傅眼里藏着愤怒，又不得不给现实低头，“我知道。小友对这项运动热情很高，也愿意租用场地进行教学，你们两个一起办卡，费用都是他的。”  
赵磊一瞬间差点哭出来，硬生生憋了回去，师傅什么都知道了，又把退路给铺好。老板也不是真心想他走，他以前的战绩，对俱乐部来说是个不错的宣传点，不过他和前经纪人翻脸结仇后，一副不死不休的架势，现在小人得志，以势压人，老板还想在这个圈里做生意，不得不让步。  
“谢谢。”  
“磊哥好，我看过比赛，没有实战经验，以后请多指教。”  
“你好，我以后称呼你小周可以吗？”  
周震南想了想，“太见外了，大家都喊我南南。”  
南南？赵磊想着师傅说的带带，明了了一点，是被宠着长大的小孩呀。“好啊，南南。”  
师傅真的蛮喜欢这孩子，反复嘱咐赵磊要好好照顾，俱乐部一堆事情，三个人聊了不到半个小时就有人来喊他走。赵磊上午没课，留下来陪周震南了解课程，又约好了上课时间， 他还有半个月才离职，到期后继续在这个俱乐部教学，不过换成两位都充值成会员，老板也不会拒绝消费者。  
赵磊捏了捏周震南的胳膊，拍拍大腿，软软呼呼，“学姿势之前，基础就是发力，前面练肌肉的时间比重会大些，很累人，要是觉得没意思我再调整。”  
“练到什么程度啊？”  
赵磊亮出肱二头肌，周震南戳了戳，“我也有。”弯起手臂，上臂拱起小小的一块。  
“还不错。”赵磊睁着眼睛说瞎话，“你也不需要打比赛，业余的话，很快就能达到目标。”  
“我体能还可以，就是练不出肌肉。”  
“练肌肉有它专门的一套方法，方法用对了事半功倍。还有一个问题，你怕疼吗？”  
“应该还行吧。”  
赵磊看他表情有些恍惚，突然直面出拳，吓得周震南嗷了一声弯下腰。  
“我的妈呀！哥你干嘛突然吓人。”  
“开个玩笑，你没打过架？”  
“没有，我是和平主义者。”  
“好乖。”  
周震南参观的时候，看到有人被拳头集中，嘴巴就能塞进一个鸡蛋，一点儿不像他自我介绍说的有散打爱好，所以师傅是怎么抓来这个小朋友的？  
“跟师傅怎么认识的？”  
“我也不知道哪里得了老人家青眼，聊着天就熟络了。”  
“哪里见面的呀？”  
“约的俱乐部楼下，这地方不太好找，我差点迟到。”  
赵磊旁敲侧击，什么也问不出来。等他走了，赵磊跑去师傅那里弄清原委，师傅装傻充愣左顾言它，也不肯说清怎么认识的，这里面有事儿啊！  
师傅和周震南那里问不到，就只能拜托发小了，赵磊微信敲了焉栩嘉  
磊：嘉嘉，跟你打听个事儿？师傅介绍了一个人给我  
嘉：好看吗？  
磊：？？？  
磊：挺乖的，个子小小有点可爱。你听我把话说完  
嘉：舅爷给你找了小媳妇？  
嘉：把你当儿子呢，那个年纪肯定想抱孙子了  
磊：！！  
磊：男的，叫周震南的，武功废  
嘉：……你出柜了？  
嘉：没有？那就是舅爷英明神武，看出你烂桃花的本质  
磊：……  
磊：师傅可喜欢他了，也不告诉我怎么认识的，怕他被忽悠。  
嘉：23333，满屏的醋味儿  
嘉：什么时候跟他再见面？我去一趟不就知道了  
磊：下周六  
嘉：上午不去  
磊：下午四点半。  
嘉：好嘞

(群聊天)和谐一家人(8)  
嘉：舅爷新认识一个小孩，介绍给磊哥了，知道啥情况吗？  
XX：磊磊不是关门弟子吗？二舅又顺手牵羊哪家的小孩了？  
XXX：小心妈揍你。  
嘉：他叫周震南，是不是舅爷认识人家的孩子？  
XXX：没听说过。  
XX：不知道，直接问你舅爷啊  
嘉：他不肯和赵磊讲，我们担心会不会跟那个人(经纪人)有关系。  
XX：小心点好，我问问你外婆。没准是二舅以前一起习武那些叔叔家的？  
嘉：应该不是。  
XX：问过了，老熟人家里没有姓周的，不清楚是不是外孙子之类的  
嘉：好的，谢谢舅舅

周六焉栩嘉睡到晌午，饿得前胸贴后背才起床，喊了份外卖，慢吞吞吃完。换下平时常穿的T恤，从衣柜里找了一套外出应酬的衣服，捯饬得帅帅气气，还喊了家里的司机，开上车去接赵磊。这天的课，赵磊难得的迟到了，三楼窗前，周震南吸着奶茶看他从车上下来，跟着的人比赵磊还高一点，两个人一起上了楼。  
“不好意思啊，南南，今天和朋友聊天忘了时间，要不课程结束，我请你吃个饭吧，晚上有安排吗？”  
“可以啊，你朋友一起吗？要不要喊上师傅？”  
“就我们三个，师傅不习惯外面的口味。我去换衣服，今天算晚了十五分钟，我们下课也推迟十五分钟，可以吗？”  
“行。”

焉栩嘉和周震南面对面一坐，赵磊着急换衣服也没介绍名字，两个人都不主动开口，空气中弥漫着尴尬。焉栩嘉拿出手机低下头，时不时拿余光去撇，几次之后确认了，对磊哥的魅力彻底服气，打开微信一顿输出。  
嘉：百分百追你的，正研究我呢。  
嘉：才见面几次？一见钟情？  
嘉：舅爷是不是看出来了？怕你没看对眼就先瞒着了。  
嘉：我觉得周震南有点矮唉  
嘉：他看我表了！我跟你讲，这款带出去绝对杀人，周震南有眼光！  
嘉：奶茶都没了还在嘬。我知道你为啥说他可爱了  
嘉：杯子瘪了，往原样吹呢，哈哈哈  
嘉：你快点！憋笑很难受的！  
嘉：你说他多大来着？  
嘉：他去丢垃圾了，我偷拍的。  
嘉：【视频】  
嘉：要是舅爷介绍相亲，应该对他情况多少了解过吧，能入他眼的人至少人品要好，硬件就看你喜欢不喜欢了。  
嘉：回来了。还不出来，又洗澡？  
嘉：我先聊两句。

赵磊收拾完，未读提示十几条，看了内容彻底无语，让你来是当挡箭牌的，不是看热闹的！不要因为周震南是师傅带来的，就不帮忙好不好？  
回到休息区，那两个人已经聊high了，赵磊深觉晚上这顿饭请的白搭。  
“上课了上课了！”  
焉栩嘉看赵磊的脸色，才想起来自己来干嘛的，貌似不知不觉投敌了？可周震南人有意思，也聊得起来，如果磊哥对象是他也不是不可以，总比那些看起来就大腹便便的油腻男人或者想啃鸭子的风韵少妇要强吧。  
赵磊这一年的烂桃花可以血书一部社会堕落史，他那张脸招人，新来的很多开卡客户目的都不单纯，也不知道是不是前经纪人放出的消息，那些人都以为赵磊是可以X.交易的，带来了不少麻烦。最后他也顾不及名声，让焉栩嘉出来装样子，脸比不过，钱比不上，某些人只能铩羽而归，当然卡钱也是不给退的，活该破财。

焉栩嘉窝在沙发上打游戏，游戏角色复活间隙观察了下那两个人的学习状态。嗯？？？？？不对劲儿耶，焉栩嘉八卦之魂雄起！赵磊一分钟内的身体接触频率，可不像无意识操作。周震南沙袋晃歪了，你去扶还能从人家胳膊下侧路过的？怎么越贴越近，快圈进怀里了喂！  
对他有意思，还叫我来装什么大头蒜。  
【qq】  
嘉：赵磊这个叛徒，要脱单！！！！！  
嘉：【嘴上说着不要身体却很诚实.jpg】  
瞎逛：【缓缓打出一个问号.jpg】  
嘉：晚饭约了未来嫂嫂，不想当电灯泡，有空没，来一起吃饭？  
瞎逛：免费的当然来。不过那不就变成两个电灯泡  
嘉：【你说的好有道理.jpg】  
嘉：不重要，等我消息  
瞎逛：他要跟谁脱单？正在追？  
嘉：周震南，男  
瞎逛：【我的天呐.jpg】  
瞎逛：磊磊喜欢男的？那我不是很危险？  
嘉：……  
嘉：总之，他想追想追他的那个男的当男朋友  
嘉：我猜的  
瞎逛：哥，您真看得起我文凭！我认得你每一个字，合起来怎么看不懂呢？  
嘉：双箭头就对了  
瞎逛：帅吗？  
嘉：磊哥评价——hin可爱  
瞎逛：yooooooo  
嘉：差不多六点，xxxxxx见  
瞎逛：【ok.jpg】

赵磊周震南打完沙袋，又做了几组负重，简单的拳法步法了解了一部分，下课时间到了。周震南平时运动量不足，已经满身大汗，喘得厉害。  
赵磊跟焉栩嘉打声招呼，也准备去换衣服。  
“哥，呼——，一起过去吧，我又忘了怎么走。”  
“来咯。”  
焉栩嘉看着一前一后的身影，皱了眉头，周震南的手贴着赵磊的腰，搭着的姿势怎么看都有些强势和暧昧。赵磊情况特殊，这一年来乱七八糟的方式都尝试个遍，才发现体重骤减其实是心理问题。心理医生给的意见里，有一条是保持自我，防范自伤，倒不是焉栩嘉敏感，恋爱里昏头昏脑的人太多，如果上位是周震南，主导的不是赵磊，他怕他哥出事，那还不如不开始。他看周震南外形，总觉得赵磊不会被占便宜，可是万一呢？最不靠谱的不就是直男鉴攻受。  
(设定嘉哥攻受知识里，认为受和bg文里的女孩子一样，软软的，听话，很乖，瞎逛攻受知识是pico向←只是设定。所有设定为文服务，纯胡扯)

赵磊进了更衣室，先检查了一圈有没有隐藏的摄像头，给周震南整蒙了。  
“哥，找啥呢？”  
“我有个仇家，怕被暗杀。”  
周震南无语了，这位哥哥不很聪明的样子。  
“俱乐部不提供公用浴巾，你没忘带自己的吧？”  
“带了，我锁柜子里了。”  
“那我先进去了，洗的慢。”  
“好。不是，等会儿！你就在这儿脱啊？”  
“这儿能坐着脱，多方便。”  
“你等会儿，我先出去再脱。”  
“哦。”  
粗神经的赵磊，反应慢了半拍才想起来周震南大概是师傅介绍来相亲的，脸上腾地热了起来，“我也没那么奔放啦，都是男人对吧……”  
觉得自己有被误会借机耍liu氓的嫌疑，赵磊快速脱掉衣服进了隔间。  
周震南慢吞吞地拿好换洗衣服回去的时候，赵磊那间已经哗啦啦响着水声了。  
某些时候周震南对细节纠结得很，比如赵磊露在门缝下光着的脚，“哥，你忘记带拖鞋了？”  
赵磊停下揉着头发搓泡沫的手，看了看下面，“习惯吧，我觉得不穿也行。”  
周震南欲哭无泪，生活习惯这类小事没办法讲对错，他就是看着不得劲。“没事，我也去洗了。”等他冲凉出来，等了二十分钟，赵磊才洗完，从门上探出半个头，“南南，我要出来了。”  
“哦。”  
“你去外面，和焉栩嘉一起等我。”  
周震南迟疑了一下，拎起包出去了。

“hi，bro！怎么打蔫啦？”最好你被磊哥的雄武吓退那些不切实际的念头，乖乖做他小媳妇！焉栩嘉暗搓搓地想。  
“问个问题哦？”  
“问呗。”  
“你们这些朋友，有没有觉得磊哥平时表现和大家不太一样？”  
“额…不知道你在说什么，我觉得他很好。”  
周震南抬头看他那一眼让焉栩嘉心虚极了，这…隐瞒病史不道德，但轮不到自己来爆料，要是磊哥认真的，他会和周震南说实话，就是这样！而且，周震南过于敏锐了，赵磊让他挡驾也许有不想进展过快这层考虑，那么，该做的还是得做。  
焉栩嘉兴奋起哄的劲儿过了，准备干正事。  
“今天餐厅四人团购有打折，我喊了另外一位朋友过来，不介意吧？”  
一个开得起宾利的人，要抢打折券？周震南转回视线，坐下来等人，“我没事，磊哥请客，他那边没关系就行。”  
“那就没问题了，这点小事我还做得了主。来的朋友是我和磊哥的发小，我们从幼稚园开始就在一起读书。”  
“关系不错啊。”

“我好了！对不起久等了，饿了吧？我们赶紧出发吧？”  
三个人下楼，焉栩嘉周震南站车门旁边不挪脚，都不想坐副驾，气氛奇奇怪怪。赵磊不明所以，之前不是关系迅速升温了，怎么现在看起来这么别扭？“我坐前面？没意见？那我坐了。”后排两个人又不认识了一样，一个看窗外，一个低头按手机，仿佛之前的热闹全是赵磊的幻觉。餐厅离得近，又有司机在，赵磊就没提话头，等下边吃边聊吧。

嘉：到了没  
瞎逛：路上  
嘉：等下吃饭配合一下，我要装磊哥男盆友  
瞎逛：【？？？.jpg】  
瞎逛：未来嫂嫂其实是个肥头大耳油腻中年男？  
嘉：不是  
瞎逛：已婚？  
嘉：【视频已发送】  
瞎逛：【呐喊.jpg】  
瞎逛：未、未成年？！  
瞎逛：这必须阻止啊！这要得手了，他得进局子！  
嘉：……  
嘉：你开心就好

三人到了餐厅，赵磊才知道焉栩嘉竟然改订了四人套餐。请客吃经济套餐！？？？？？  
“就，夏之光正好要过来。”焉栩嘉不敢看赵磊，“太贵他会不自在。”  
周震南在，赵磊不好发脾气，“不好意思啊南南，本来想带你吃一回这家的新出的主打菜。已经定了也不能白花钱，下次再带你来吃一次吧？”  
“我都可以。”  
“套餐也挺好吃的，磊磊别气了啊。”焉栩嘉趁着周震南研究菜单，冲赵磊使眼色。  
赵磊接收到信号，拍拍周震南，“南南，我和他去挑瓶红酒，你有什么喜好吗？”  
“我不喝酒，你们去挑吧。我看这里有可乐，我喝那个。”  
“好，先失陪一下。”

赵磊和焉栩嘉去酒柜挑酒，夏之光进来的时候，抻着脖子瞅了一圈也没找到人，引来了侍者的目光。  
“先生，能提供一下和您约好的客人的名字吗？我给您带路。”  
“谢谢谢谢，我找焉栩嘉赵磊。”  
“这边请。”

到了订桌，夏之光亲眼见到了磊哥的对象，对焉栩嘉这个情报提供者的眼光产生了深深的怀疑，这人哪里可爱了？一点都不yooooo  
“你好，夏之光。”  
“你好，周震南。”  
见真人之后，夏之光确认了一点，并不是未成年！视频里背影看起来好小只。“他们呢？”  
“磊哥他俩去挑红酒了。请坐，稍等一会马上回来。”  
“我坐哪儿？”  
周震南指着左手边说，“这里。”  
侍者帮忙移了椅子。  
“谢谢。”  
“有什么需要可以按桌上的呼叫器，祝您用餐愉快。”  
“谢谢。”  
“谢谢。”

“那个……第一次见面，问下你多大了？”  
“十九岁。”  
“我也是哎！你几月的？”  
“六月。”  
“那我比你大！其实我和磊哥嘉嘉，我们三个里，最小的是焉栩嘉，想不到吧？”  
“想不到。”  
“嘿嘿，”夏之光闲不住，焉栩嘉不靠谱，还不如自己问清楚，“你是师傅介绍给磊哥的？”  
“对。你也跟着师傅学散打吗？”  
“不是，我是学舞蹈的，为了出节目，跟师傅学过几个月的武术套路。一日为师，终身为父，师傅人超好，我就当多个长辈了。你和磊哥处的咋样？”  
“相处吗？挺愉快的。”  
“最后能成吗？”  
这问题有点怪，恰好赵磊焉栩嘉回来了，周震南不再多想，两个人和夏之光打了招呼，分别落座，焉栩嘉和夏之光坐在他手两边，赵磊在对面。  
夏之光瞅了瞅座位的安排，看一眼焉栩嘉，才想起他说要装情侣的事儿，到底什么原因让嘉哥改主意了呢？明明之前喜闻乐见兴奋八卦的样子。  
夏之光心里有事，又憋着不能问，冲着焉栩嘉挤眉弄眼。焉栩嘉猜不到对面的憨憨什么意思，怕给错反应，再让夏之光搞出什么惊人之语，便面无表情地帮赵磊分餐夹菜，做一副绅士样子照顾有加。赵磊心里吐槽着焉栩嘉这小混球面瘫做戏，好像被逼迫的良家妇男，怎么可能让周震南相信双方是自愿的友好的狗男男？周震南则感受着这三个旧相识不知道在打什么哑谜，暗潮汹涌。  
“其实吧，夏之光……”  
“啊？震南你说。”夏之光身子转向周震南，脑袋还慢半拍地对着焉栩嘉，整个姿势扭曲。  
“你桌子底下一直踢的是我，”周震南双手紧抓着桌沿，他实在忍不了了，“太疼了啊！”  
“啊！对不起！”夏之光慌乱地弯下腰，拉起周震南的裤腿要查看“伤势”。  
“别别，没那么夸张，就是，我怎么躲，你都能踢到，太强了吧，你到底想踢谁？”  
赵磊快气疯，这顿饭吃的太憋气，什么目的都没达到，净整笑话。  
“我没想踢谁。”  
“他多动症！”  
夏之光瞪了一下焉栩嘉，欠踢。  
“不闹了不闹了，赶紧吃，别浪费。南南，不好意思了，今天可能水逆，下次我们两个单独约。”  
“咳咳。”  
焉栩嘉还想表演个在线吃醋，赵磊一叉子戳起一大块炖肉放到他盘子里。  
“这个，我不爱吃呀。”  
“给我！”夏之光讨厌浪费，焉栩嘉不吃的最后就是丢掉不要。  
“让他吃！”  
赵磊动真气了，夏之光从善如流，“嘉哥请。”  
“之光你没义气！”  
“你俩打一架啊？光光换位置。”  
赵磊坐到周震南旁边，两个人安静吃饭，焉栩嘉也不装了，专心和夏之光吵吵闹闹，一张桌子楚河汉界一样动静分明。  
“所以，你那两个弟弟之前在干嘛？”  
周震南趁着两个人相约去卫生间的空隙道出了疑问。  
赵磊眼珠转了转，又开始胡说八道，“他俩闹别扭了，焉嘉想让光光吃醋，这不醋缸子打翻了使劲踹，抱歉让你遭了无妄之灾。”  
“哦……”  
“讲得不真？”  
“无所谓。”周震南揪着面包片，一点一点吃进咽下，不慌不忙，“等下我可以跟你回家一趟吗？有些事，在你熟悉的地方谈比较好。”  
“什么事，神神秘秘？”  
“主要是你跟我，还有一点和师傅相识的过程。”  
涉及师傅，赵磊应得痛快，“没问题。”  
散伙时焉栩嘉带走了夏之光，赵磊和周震南决定步行回家。路上赵磊想了很多，虽然周震南很合他眼缘，他也动过要不要试一试的念头，但身体反应提醒着自己最原始的欲念。他决定套出话来后，礼貌拒绝。  
很快到了赵磊租住的屋子，老旧的装修风格和房间里布置的现代化高科技产品对比强烈，赵磊甚至跟房东商量后，换掉大门加上了指纹锁。  
“随便坐。喜欢咖啡吗？”  
“可以，谢谢。”  
“冲一杯摩卡？”  
“不用那么麻烦，简单点速溶就行。”  
“我这儿全是现磨咖啡。很快的，稍等。”  
咖啡豆的香味儿很快填满了屋子，赵磊在操作台前行云流水的动作赏心悦目，周震南盯着他的背影，发起呆来。  
“嘿！”  
“啊？”  
“等得无聊了吧？尝尝？”  
入口浓香，“很不错。”  
“谢谢。”  
赵磊没有选择沙发，他坐到床上，双手握起，心里做好了决定，“那么，现在谈谈？”  
周震南放下杯子，抿掉嘴边的咖啡印迹，用非常正式地语气以及惊悚的内容吓住了赵磊，“我感觉得到你对我印象不错，但我只会等到拒绝的答案对吗？因为你已经答应了QUEEN。”  
赵磊吓傻了，僵直的身体像是遇见虎鲸的鲨鱼，连眨眼都做不到，紧张得指甲抠进肉里。  
“松手！”周震南一个箭步冲过去，跪到赵磊身前又不敢用力掰开，“对不起，别紧张，看着我！不会那么巧，恰好就遇见那么合你心意的人，我是担心你，才提前出现的，我就是QUEEN，Queen绝对不会伤害你，我们约好的，食言的人会怎么样？”  
赵磊的嘴唇颤抖，很努力却发不出声音。  
“说谎的人要吞一千根针。”周震南伸出手，抚上赵磊的脸颊，他没料到赵磊的精神状态紧绷到这个程度，纸面上的赵磊仍然很强大，“没进入角色的我只是周震南，害怕擂台上的较量，打沙袋都会觉得手疼。我没有撒谎，你看我，不胖，个子也不高，声音也不尖利。”  
“你是男的……”  
赵磊最不能接受的意外就是这个，考虑过那么多，选择条件定的十分苛刻，为了避免遇见性取向一致的男人，留给自己最后的退路，这些考量全部成空。  
“对，我没有告知真实的性别，QUEEN很容易被联想成一位女士，而你选择她的原因，我大概猜到了，你不想身体和精神一起交付出去。”赵磊变得松弛了一些，周震南不放过这个机会，“上个月，你名下的一处房产被挂到网络交易，当时你说过自己的情况并不乐观，我搜到了这条信息，害怕你出事。”  
“师傅要卖房子？！”  
“嗯，我以为是你本人，拜托了朋友帮我去联系，发现师傅并非你的亲属，很担心你人身安全，所以就亲自去见了，我们因为这个认识。再后来你解决掉经济上的压力，师傅就想终止那次房产交易，怪不好意思的，聊的多了，我们关系就亲近起来，至于介绍男朋友是你们的误会，师傅还不知道你喜欢男的。”  
周震南一直保持着仰头、单膝跪地的姿势，不给赵磊威胁感，逐渐让他放松。  
“我没想到…”  
“我仔细看过你的资料，猜测过你选择伴侣的倾向，可心动不是假的，网上交流那么契合，我也不想错过，”周震南握着赵磊放开的手，拇指轻轻划过指甲的印痕，“我希望以后只有我能留下痕迹，没有人再能伤害你。”  
咕咚，赵磊不自觉咽下口水，这大概是他听过的最激荡人心的话。  
面前的小朋友就是QUEEN……  
如果他点头，周震南就会正式成为他的搭档，他将对周震南臣服……  
赵磊顺势仰倒在床，双手捂住脸，答应或者拒绝的念头仿佛两个小人儿，伴着乱糟糟的心跳左右互搏。  
周震南站起身退开一段距离，静静等待。

‘再见了妈妈……’  
虽然周震南两秒挂断，但童年回忆的欢乐音乐还是破坏掉了气氛，还有些丢人……  
“哥你考虑一下，我出去回个电话。”  
手才搭上门把，周震南就等到了答案——  
“密码是小星星变奏曲，自己录指纹吧。”  
“好嘞。”  
出去关好门，周震南腿都有些发软，扶着栏杆缓缓坐到台阶上，为自己的莽撞后怕！  
屋里的赵磊抹了把脸，撑起身，做了决定就不后悔！清洗咖啡机的手克制不住有些颤抖，脑袋里不断演习等会儿周震南回来什么表情才能显得淡定，最后等来一通语音消息，他朋友出了点事需要赶过去，明天再来细聊，赵磊松了口气。  
深夜，赵磊躺在床上再次失眠，以前周震南，不，QUEEN 曾经陪自己聊到天明，这么晚也可能没睡。通过复杂地验证后，赵磊登录了一个论坛，试探地敲了QUEEN私聊的小窗。

Killer：南南，睡了吗  
Killer：没事，忘记约明天几点过来，微信怕有提示音吵到你睡觉  
Killer：有点不可思议  
Killer：你才多大啊  
QUEEN：我只比你小一岁  
Killer：我出来的早嘛，社会经验多  
QUEEN：我其他经验比你多:-D  
Killer：……  
Killer：明天聊聊前任？  
QUEEN：没有前任，只有技巧老师  
Killer：对不起  
QUEEN：你需要学会谨慎，我会安排一个正式的道歉，我们将这个活动定成十五分钟，怎么样？  
这就要开始了吗……赵磊耳根发烫。  
Killer：明天？  
QUEEN：你还没有准备好。  
QUEEN：我会告诉你开始时间，如果在那之前你继续犯错，“奖励”酌情加倍。  
QUEEN：明天中午来接你，去我的房子。  
QUEEN：睡吧，闭上眼睛。  
“晚安……”  
这一夜，赵磊什么都没有梦到。

第二天一睁眼，屋里飘着食物的香气，周震南坐在沙发上端着手机玩游戏，脚边是一只行李袋，赵磊拎起枕头靠到床头，看着跟之前截然不同的周震南，阔腿裤，小皮鞋，花衬衣，圆角帽，还有黑色的指甲油。  
“早。给你带的纯肉小馄饨。”  
“早。”  
所以之前普普通通的T恤少年，都是假象，QUEEN所谓的不同常人的着装风格竟然是高端时尚……  
还有那块闪瞎眼的金色腕表……  
不怪赵磊注意力偏移，被发小荼毒多年，他认表比认衣服更厉害。  
周震南要丢下手机，被赵磊喝止，“体育精神！”  
“翻不了盘了。”  
“给我。”  
周震南看着赵磊操纵着阿轲刷经济，切后排，收割机，慢慢队友跟上了节奏，对面也上了火，开始针对，“厉害啊。”  
“那是…”赵磊回城后开了语音，队友正欧拉欧拉乱叫，想赢他需要配合。  
“南南牛逼啊！”  
“不像他打得。”  
“就不行爆发小宇宙啊？”  
“不信！”  
“南南，能说话了吗？”  
赵磊贴着周震南耳朵说话，“你近点，我告诉你走哪路，你跟他们讲。”  
周震南靠着赵磊的肩膀，听着指挥，当起传声筒。  
“zang颜齐！下路下路下路！！！”  
“哈哈哈哈！”  
“姚琛你笑屁啊！”  
“你好菜啊！”  
“豪哥！漂亮！”  
“赢了赢了赢了！”  
“喔噢！！！”  
“南南绝对找代打了。”  
“没有~就我一个，我谁啊，啊？带飞你们！”周震南笑的直拍巴掌。  
“周震南不厚道啊，你人还待那儿使技能呢，哪儿来的手鼓掌？谁帮你打呢？”  
“你好烦。”  
“有大腿不介绍一下？”  
“我磊哥，赵磊，老厉害了！”  
赵磊悄悄告诉，“荣耀王者。”  
哇！周震南吓到，这么厉害的吗？  
“大腿哪个服，加个好友呗？”  
“南南把号给大腿吧，你不用玩了。”  
“哈哈哈”  
一场游戏下来，赵磊认识了周震南的几个小伙伴，张颜齐姚琛任豪，三个川渝的，还有一个东北人刘也，擅长中单。  
“先不打了，磊哥还没吃早饭。”  
“好好好，再约再约。南南记得我的事哦。”  
“晓得。关了。”

赵磊逆风翻盘神清气爽，跳下床去洗漱，周震南拍了拍枕头放好，扯平了被子，收拾好坐回沙发。赵磊洗了好一会儿，香喷喷地出来了，端起小馄饨坐到一旁，头发湿漉漉地，眼睛也湿漉漉地，弄得周震南别开了头。  
“挺好吃呀。”  
“嗯，我家阿姨做的。”  
“看出来啦，家里带的，保温桶挺可爱。”  
“我姐选的，她超喜欢粉粉嫩嫩。”  
赵磊咬着馄饨不拆穿，网聊时候他误会 QUEEN是女人，有一个原因就是周震南给他拍过一张卧室照片，漂亮得像个公主房。  
“吃好了！”  
“够吗？”  
“差不多，我这是早饭，等晚饭再吃个饱。”  
“好。”  
“这是带什么过来了？”赵磊示意那只行李袋。昨天没有谈过会同居的事，再早之前，QUEEN是希望自己搬过去的。  
“一些换洗的，”周震南打开袋子，“申请收留一段时间，我对咱俩的情况预估不足，房子还得再改改。”  
“你买下来的？”  
“家里送的，我还没赚钱。”  
“嗯。”  
“我以后做音乐，会成为艺人。”  
“啊？”赵磊有点懵，“那不是公众人物吗？”  
“嗯。”  
“你不怕…我，我觉得——”  
“我不要你觉得，我要我觉得。”  
“等等等——有点出戏。”赵磊胡噜一下脑袋，头疼，“你想当名人还搞这个？找娱乐圈外的，为了安全？”  
“不是，我喜欢你啊，我也不想放弃梦想。”  
“你的梦想——”赵磊话说的透亮，“会影响我们的关系，我听说过的，艺人是没有多少隐私的，当艺人还、还这样——你疯了吗？”  
“没你想象中那么严重，圈里什么情况都有，我们之间的事不算过分。这只是一种小众癖好，国内接受度太低了。”  
“我有点乱。”赵磊瞪着眼睛，不敢相信周震南竟然给自己下套，“你瞒了挺多啊！我是答应了，但我要反悔呢？”  
“我会伤心吧。”周震南呼出一口气，“我跟别的top比不强壮，喜好的东西不强势，如果不见面，光列出条件总被当成女人，你不是我第一个接触的bottom，但你是最例外的那个，谢谢你一直鼓励我，让我觉得能成为给你最棒体验的人。如果我败给现实，”周震南没有低头，他仍然坐得笔直，“那一定是你瞎了眼。”  
如果不是头发还湿，赵磊能立刻表演个怒发冲冠！更操蛋的是他还心疼上了，你看过小孩拿着不及格成绩单回家被暴揍之前的倔强吗？对，就周震南那个模样！硬撑什么呢！  
“啊——噫！”  
彭！彭彭！吱嘎，彭！彭！彭彭！  
重重的拳头擂上沙包，赵磊不想管他，自己还委屈着呢。  
‘再见了妈妈，今晚我就要远航，别为我担心，  
我有快乐和智慧的桨…’  
真是时候——  
“电话。”  
周震南咬着牙当没听见。赵磊抓起手机按了接听。  
“喂？”  
“南南！救命！”  
嘟嘟嘟——对方挂断了。  
“你朋友出事了？”  
周震南拿过电话，看着通话记录眉头拧成了疙瘩。“张颜齐的，之前一起打游戏那个。”他拨回去，关机了，打其他人的电话，全都没人接听，“奇怪。”  
“等我换衣服，跟你一起。”  
“不用……”  
“如果真有麻烦，我比较能打。”  
“谢谢。”  
“新考的驾照，刚借来的车，老天都让我走这一趟，出发！”

赶去任豪的房子，门敲得梆梆响，没有人应答。打了电话，隐隐约约能听见房门后面有铃声的动静。  
“他们应该在的，怎么没人回话？煤气中毒？”  
“煤气加了东西，有味道，而且大白天的，要不是恶作剧，他们会不会喝醉了？”  
“怎么办？”  
“有房东电话吗？没有打119吧，哪怕是个乌龙，也比出事强。别怕。”  
消防员来了，撬门，物业和围观群众伸长脖子向屋里看，哎呦喂！躺倒一片！  
“咋的了这是！？”  
“打120，110！好几个娃子一起呢。”  
人群窃窃私语。  
房东也到了，一脸铁青，他怕有人聚众修x仙d！  
周震南赵磊是报警的，也是租客这些人的朋友，跟救护车走了。房东嫌晦气，门已经撬坏了，只好借了物业的锁链把门窗绑一绑。  
“警察同志，我这个门…”  
“这边有监控，丢不了东西，大家都散散吧，别影响通行。你跟我来。”  
警察跟房东了解情况，半途接到了医院的电话，这群晕倒的人，外卖中被下了迷药，剂量不大，晚上能醒。  
严重的是，有一个人，失踪了。  
监控被关。  
周密策划的绑架？  
周震南赵磊又去了警察局。作案人目标明确，就是张颜齐。那么张颜齐有没有债主，有没有产生过口角的人，有没有异性关系，等等等等，都要查。张颜齐的父亲赶到的时候，医院的人也醒了，大家将能想起来的情况都说出来了，仍然找不出突破口，绑匪也没有打来索要赎金的电话。外卖员的口供也仔细分析了，甚至找不到那个狡猾的罪犯什么时候放进的迷药。唯一的线索，就是张颜齐最后的电话。  
“仔细想想，你有什么特别的，他第一反应是打给你？有没有只有你们共同认识的人，其他人不认得。”  
“昨天，张颜齐拜托过我一件事。”  
“怎么？”周震南停下了，询问的警察挑了下眉。  
“能不记录吗？”  
“有难言之隐？”  
“可以不记录，也不让张叔叔知道吗？”  
“他被绑架了，绑匪要什么都不清楚，每分钟都很珍贵，人命关天。”  
周震南眼睛红了，“他喜欢上一个男的。”  
哦？警察精神一振。  
“张颜齐怀疑那个人可能用了假名，他问我有没有易安的同学。”  
“叫什么？”  
“不知道，他想自己问。”  
“易安是易安中学？”  
“对。”  
“这条线索很重要。这个人，其他人不知道吗？”  
“都没见过，张颜齐瞒着来。”  
“他为什么跟你说这个人呢？你的其他朋友都没有提过，是张颜齐要求你们保密吗？”  
“因为我也喜欢男的。其他人应该不知道吧？”  
周震南进去一个多小时，问询才结束，等他出来，眼睛都肿着。赵磊握住他的手，冰凉。  
“男朋友？”送人出来的警察盯着他们的目光，让赵磊不太舒服，他脱下外套给周震南，点了点头，“他可以回家了吗？”  
“走吧，保持手机畅通。哎，你叫什么？也留个电话。”  
“跟他没关系！出事时候我跟他在一起。”  
“互相给不在场证明啊。”  
赵磊捏了捏周震南，“赵磊，三石磊。电话xxxx xxxx xxx。”  
“谢谢配合，我记一下。对嘛，都是为了早点破案。”

开车回了赵磊的家，周震南看着赵磊帮自己把东西都归置好，端来一盆洗脚水，掉了眼泪。“哥——”  
“我在。”  
“烫。”  
“很快就好了。”  
赵磊坐在他身旁，把脑袋搂进怀里，让他哭湿了胸膛。  
洗脸刷牙上厕所，赵磊都陪着。  
两人躺进一个被窝，睡下了。

凭空消失一个朋友，大家情绪都低落得不行。张父像是一夜老了十岁，每天眼巴巴地看着他们，希望能多听到儿子的一些事，渐渐地能说的越来越少。他们讲着翻来覆去的故事，最后变成沉默。  
“我该回家了。”  
“张叔！”  
“谢谢你们，都是好孩子。耽误你们这么久……”  
……

半年后  
“哥，家里通风好了。”  
“好。我去约个搬家公司。”  
周震南贴着赵磊的后背，手顺着腹肌滑进了赵磊的睡裤，伸向要害。  
“小混蛋！”  
裤子被褪掉，挂在膝盖上，赵磊忍不住弯下腰。“下午还约了陪练，哈啊——”  
“给哥加点肾上腺素。”  
周震南掏出小兄弟在赵磊夹紧的腿根那里磨蹭。昨天试探过的地方有些肿，得养几天，过剩的精力便只能换个方式发泄。  
每次任他胡闹后，赵磊都会后悔，昨晚又被吊着的胡萝卜诱惑，答应周震南把超薄换成颗粒，结果不出意料遭了罪。  
“我到了。”  
“哎你！别弄我裤子上！”  
周震南根本顾不上，他也不清楚为啥磊哥哪里都能让他high潮上头。  
“哥——腿抽筋了。”  
“你呀你。”赵磊疲软，昨天太激烈，今天兴致不大，周震南伺候半天也抬得不高，脑袋里随便想点什么转移注意力，它就安静下来。干脆拽上裤子，捞起周震南转移到沙发。“坐这儿揉揉吧，我去洗澡。最近咋回事？下面跟上发条似的。”  
“舍不得你啊！”  
“才仨月，很快的，再说没准你一个月就回家了呢。”  
“呸呸呸！你怀疑我实力？”  
“哪能，南南天下第一！”赵磊脱光准备进浴室，“可你真的不签公司吗？个人练习生很难出头吧？”  
“换拖鞋呀，别光脚，滑倒咋整。”  
“好麻烦。”不情不愿又绕道鞋架，把居家鞋换成拖孩儿。“反正我对娱乐圈印象一直不好，要是你受委屈了我可不一定能忍住。”  
“哈哈哈，预约个社会版新闻，暴躁磊哥线下约架！”  
“不闹你，不要只报喜不报忧。”  
“嗯，等放风，我拿了手机就打给你。”  
“甜言蜜语收下了，还是先给家里打，听话。”  
“好，时间够多，我再打给你。”  
“等下夏之光要过来，收拾一下屋子吧。我要是没洗完，你们等我一会儿。”  
“拜~”

夏之光过来是为了帮忙搬箱子。  
“哎呀妈！赵磊你也太能塞了，这里面什么东西，太沉了，换个人搬不动！”  
“出门在外，能带上都带上，这还没带全呢，以后再寄。”  
“我也说带的太多了，万一节目组不让还得折腾，再说我也拎不动啊。”  
“不是有光光。”  
绕是夏之光力气大，搬这么沉的也累得呼哧带喘。“你真不去送啊？”  
“下午有事，南南就拜托你了。”  
“行，放心吧。”  
“哥，在家好好的，等我！”  
“知道了！加油啊！要出道啊！”  
“我会拿第一名！”  
“好——！”  
赵磊忍着眼泪，向着车离开的方向招手。

屋子里少了周震南，很不习惯。短短几个月，生活就被他打上烙印。摸摸屁股，一个晚上痕迹已经只剩下漂亮的粉色，红肿基本不见了。  
技术是挺好……  
要忍三个月……  
“啊啊啊啊！”下午要打个爽！关系定了，赵磊就没再上过擂台，他有点期待久别的鼻青脸肿。  
此时，手机来了新消息。  
南南：回来我会检查的:-D  
磊：……  
磊：知道了

下午的对战，没有疯逼一样的输出，客户虽然输了，有来有往地还挺高兴，对方绵软的拳头，赵磊抗起来也没有压力，也挺好。

搬家很累，赵磊一个人慢吞吞地填满了他和南南的家。为了再出租，旧房子里他改造的都恢复原样，只有回忆保存下来。指纹锁房东怕操作不方便，也换成了普通的，赵磊最后一次关上门，和过去道别。

创造营 第一天录制  
周震南打开行李箱，开始犯愁，这么多东西，以他的能力根本塞不进背包，可又舍不得丢。夏之光在看台上操着大嗓门一通指挥，这个要带那个别忘，周震南急出一身汗。翻到底，他发现一罐包裹严实的老干妈，鼻子一酸。磊哥还记得，他也忘不掉，有那么一个人，喜欢说唱，离不开辣，对待rap保持严肃又认真的态度，认可它是一种文化，梦想带着它站到大众面前接受审视，曾经也报名czy，约好一起追梦。  
“想家啦？”旁边的学员关心地问。小弟弟看起来第一次闯荡，看着老干妈都要掉眼泪。他就是有操不完的心，“我叫彭楚粤。时间很紧张，我收拾完了，要帮忙吗？”  
“谢谢。”

第一期节目预告播出，周震南在预告里出现了对老干妈泪洒两行的镜头，整理内务又出现了认不出枕套的情况，新认识的彭楚粤像带崽崽一样跟在屁股后面护着，有些人觉得好玩，更多人嘲笑周震南妈宝彭楚粤婆妈。节目组剪辑似乎也在往这个方向引导，完整节目第一期第二期播出后，两个人风评不佳，很多人评论想看青春活力积极向上，而不是年纪大了还来创营就业的大哥，和离了人连水杯都找不到的宝宝。  
赵磊现在进微博超话就烦，翻视频下的评论区鼻孔能喘粗气，看投票页面更想挠人，周震南目前排名才六十几，他愁的开始掉头发！  
发动了认识的人，连环call一样定点催票，小蛮腰记不清送出去多少箱，涨幅还是跟不上。

【周震南震八方】微信群  
赵磊：点赞了点赞了！新的投票开始了！认识的朋友也催一催！  
夏之光：还有小蛮腰吗？  
赵磊：有，加油拉票  
夏之光：好滴！  
焉嘉：光这样不行，听我的，CP舞起来，人设立一立，粉丝能立刻扯出千军万马  
赵磊：给爹圆润！  
任豪：买点营销号吹一吹  
姚琛：南南这点镜头剪不出来啥东西，要不就舞一舞他跟粤粤嘛  
焉嘉：@赵磊 你要是看着烦，也可以组他跟xx，后期整成闺蜜，cp粉立刻萎  
刘也：嘉嘉，再跟我讲讲微博，我咋又被别家粉丝挂了，说我批皮。  
嘉嘉：你发啥了？  
刘也：风景照啊，我不是演那个中老年路人粉吗？她们说我才小学！根本没那么大！  
夏之光：哈哈哈！被骂小学鸡了吧？  
……

【奥利给！此群无磊】微信群  
嘉：小琛哥，剪出来没？  
琛：我再加个渲染，晚上一定好  
嘉：豪哥，你登号投，发布时间设成第二天的13:14，多发刀子，固粉  
豪：ok  
瞎逛：哈哈哈  
嘉：让你找人写小故事，发了没  
瞎逛：发了，情节那叫一个荡气回肠！  
嘉：加油，第一次淘汰前，给南哥一个惊喜！  
刘也：我老乡，说能弄来见面会的票  
嘉：啥见面会？  
刘也：就他们创造营的  
嘉：我这边牛都没信儿啊  
刘也：我也不知道。人气选手的见面会，南南不一定能去吧  
嘉：要是真的，先弄到手，我去找别家的换资源，或者倒手卖  
刘也：卖可不行  
嘉：嗯，真有票，你去拍照片，多练练，前线看你的了  
刘也：放心。之前拍的xx和xxx的图卖了吗  
嘉：xx的卖了，xxx的再吆喝两天  
刘也：xxx快火吧，卖了换成小蛮腰

第三期考核  
周震南彭楚粤分为一组，被戏称为死亡组。有不会跳舞的，进歌慢半拍的，走位老出错的，还有生病的，再加上周震南老是记不住词，彭楚粤掌握不好表情管理，指导老师都没有抱希望。六个人名次最好的才第十几位，还一直低烧。为了留下来，大家只能拼命，四天时间里才睡了几个小时。舞台见真章！《西门少年》燃爆现场！死亡组人气反转，爆冷黑马！现场投票第二，学员超话不断有新粉丝关注，周震南打了一个漂亮的翻身仗！  
第四期，周震南彭楚粤人气猛增，离淘汰危机越来越远，闪光点逐渐被发现，他们的实力撑得住！  
第五期，又一次舞台检验，周震南再次征服观众！他的光芒属于舞台！  
第六期，周震南排名已经进入出道位。

【周震南震八方】微信群  
刘也：见面会定了，有南南。咱几个人去啊？我跟人要票  
焉嘉：能要几张去几个  
刘也：能去几个要几张  
赵磊：我不用，数据组分了我一张  
夏之光：也哥奥利给！票多的话，能带我室友吗？他写得手快抽筋了，弄点福利呗  
赵磊：写啥？  
夏之光：微博ID翟小文  
姚琛：哇！他是男的？他的文真是又狗血又玛丽苏  
夏之光：他个人爱好。我跳民族的，他唱民族的，关系老好了。  
焉嘉：去的敲1  
任豪：1  
夏之光：2  
姚琛：1  
焉嘉：1  
焉嘉：之光，你应该敲两次1，而不是暴露你很2  
夏之光：滚滚滚！1  
夏之光：1  
刘也：1  
刘也：就是都去呗，我提前进场，到时候你们到了震我，我出来发票  
焉嘉：别被当牛抓了  
刘也：那你得掏钱啊！  
赵磊：夏之光  
夏之光：咋啦  
赵磊：翟小文写all南的，你这是拿了小蛮腰给我带绿帽儿吗！  
夏之光：(语音)有因必有果，你的报应就是我  
……

见面会活动，让制作组想不到的是，czy第一个爆火热搜的主角不是学员，竟然是——#周震南的神仙粉丝#  
热搜tag下，吃瓜群众集体打鸣！

看看这个美少年！第一期陪周震南进营出现过，鹅还给了好几个镜头！【夏之光照片】  
我记得！嗓门超级大，周震南都给吼蒙圈了

这是周震南家站姐，不，站哥。我认识一起搞营的前线小姐妹，说他跟活动的次数可多了，一开始以为代拍呢【刘也照片】

看！周震南的表哥！【焉栩嘉的表】  
查了查价格……他戴着一个客厅

劳苦功高数据组，818日投八千的美女姐姐【赵磊照片】  
这不男的吗？虽然是挺好看  
哇，这发型我爱了。待你长发及肩，我就一剪子给咔嚓了！

难以置信！CP粉人人喊么么哒的日产大佬竟然是他！【翟潇闻照片】  
卧槽！  
卧槽！！  
卧槽！！！

这个是谁？我怀疑他也有身份！【姚琛照片】  
烟熏妆！  
挺酷的造型，为啥看周震南一副老母亲的表情？？？  
你们绝对想不到他是谁！  
楼上快说！  
南家有个发糖大手，仓鼠侠。再看这位帅哥的裤链……  
oh~my~god~  
有人怀疑过仓鼠侠跟刀子精皮下是同一人  
刀子精是谁  
微博叫入我豪门，产粮从来都是be

……

【周震南震八方】微信群  
焉嘉：豪哥，买热搜了？  
任豪：嗯？  
焉嘉：不是你买的，我花钱撤了，素人照片随便发？等律师函吧  
任豪：我买的  
夏之光：为啥？  
任豪：股票涨了，心情好  
刘也：多少钱能撤？  
刘也：恁多人瞅我，手脚不知道咋放了  
任豪：撤比买贵，我再买个新的压下去

新热搜，惊掉一群人下巴——#彭楚粤的神仙粉丝#

搞营的帅哥是批发的吗？【伍嘉成照片】  
哇！  
这是谁？  
彭麻麻的站哥  
我了个去！他没考虑过自己出道吗？  
……  
越多的人好奇，越多人去搜索，越多人真香，周震南彭楚粤的人气一路飙升。

成团夜。  
第八名，彭楚粤！恭喜！  
……  
C位——周震南！！！

#周震南 c位出道#，#彭楚粤 眼泪# 空降热搜。

【微信】  
南：哥！放假！两天！  
磊：我去接你。  
南：有个请求喵~  
磊：……不要跟焉栩嘉学坏！  
南：(语音)我拜托朋友，准备了一个惊喜。明天听我指挥，打包票你会开心😊😊😊  
磊：新的小皮鞭？  
南：(语音)惊喜会有的，小皮鞭也会有的，总之明天九点，见面再说。  
磊：好

第二天，接到周震南后，去往目的地，一家服装定制店。换好礼服后，赵磊隐约猜到了周震南的安排，他看向镜子里，站在身后的人，脸红了。  
“我们走后门，甩掉跟车的。”  
“好。”  
下一站，教堂。  
等待他们的是一位非常年轻的神父。  
“你们好，我是今天主持婚礼的赵让，我简单给你们介绍下流程。”讲解完，神父去准备了。  
赵磊有点好奇，“他看起来好小。”  
“嗯，年纪小，但他见证过很多couple，生活都很美满。”  
“封建迷信。”  
“讨个吉利。”

赵让：新郎周震南，你愿意接纳赵磊为你的丈夫吗？  
周震南：我愿意。  
牧师：你当对你的丈夫温柔细心，尊重爱护他和他的父母。今后不与其他人发生感情，保持贞洁。你能在众人面前许诺吗？  
周震南：我可以。

赵让：新郎赵磊，你愿意承认周震南为你的丈夫吗？  
赵磊：我愿意。  
赵让：你当在这个年龄嫁与他，敬爱他、顺服他、帮助他，尊敬他和他的家族，支持他的事业，做好丈夫的本分，今后不与其他人发生感情，保持贞洁。你能在众人面前许诺吗？  
赵磊：我可以。

赵让：主啊，戒指将代表他们发出的誓言的约束

赵让：我以圣父圣子圣灵的名义宣布你们结为夫妇。上帝将你们结合在一起，任何人不得拆散

铛——铛——铛——  
穹顶之下，相拥的身影，交换一个虔诚的吻


End file.
